


i love the d, that's my favorite letter

by okamicree



Series: way past a freak, i'm more like disgusting [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Dominant Jesse McCree, Drabble, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Teasing, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: "Shh… Wouldn't wanna interrupt anybody's studying, would we?"A soft laugh from the low voice in his ear and a few agonizingly slow jerks draw out whispered pleas.





	i love the d, that's my favorite letter

**Author's Note:**

> traditional 100-word drabble. might turn this into a more fleshed-out oneshot if people want, but for now it is what it is. just getting it out of my brain.

_"Shh… Wouldn't wanna interrupt anybody's studying, would we?"_

A soft laugh from the low voice in his ear and a few agonizingly slow jerks draw out whispered pleas. Hanzo rubs desperately against him, whining like a dog until Jesse works his magic faster against the nub of his cock. The world blissfully unravels from below.

The blanket can't cover the looks on their faces when a shadow looms over the beanbag chairs.

"Really, guys? In the _library?"_

If Genji fails his engineering final, they're both going to be in for a lot of pain - and not the kind they like.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please check out the rest of the series or my other works! they're pretty much all overwatch.
> 
> feel free to contact me on tumblr as well: okamicree. comments/kudos/bookmarks are the hills i will die on. <3


End file.
